cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon/@comment-25059499-20140620191835/@comment-25088061-20140627042236
I'll go point by point on this. For the first point. You have 2 choices. Breakride Transcore on Transcore, get a free -1 on the opponent with potential of them still guarding for fear of critical triggers. That's a -1 for the ride and nothing more. Breakride Demetrius on Demetrius and you get a potential retire and +2 for cb1, that relies on you being able to preform 4 attacks, which requires you to call at least 2 rearguards if you have tidal assault, and 3 if you're using Wheel Assault or storm riders. Using Wheel Assault can cause another cb as well. That's a -1, for the ride, and a -2 (or more) for the calls, since we're counting those. Additionally you have another cost of using up a counterblast. On top of that, since your vanguard is most likely on Grade 3, most of your attacks wont hit without boosters, so in the end your opponent would only have one or two weak attacks, and a vg attack that has a good amount of power behind it. On top of all of this, your opponent needs to have rearguards for you to pull this off, not a big requirement, but still. Over all, at best they both break even, at worse, Transcore breaks even and Demetrius ends up as a -2. Uh, yes drawing /can/ reduce the chance of getting triggers just the same way it can increase it. There isn't an unlimited pool of triggers in your deck, if you draw triggers, you're reducing the chance of checking them later. Inversely, if you draw non triggers, you're increasing those chances. Milling and Soulcharging are both huge risks because of this too. That's why Granblue and Dark Irregulars aren't that good anymore, and Genesis wasn't too good until Minerva. Blue Storm's old support was actually good?? Like, The Cb1 Tidal Assualt with no -5k is a really good card, it's just costly to use. The Quintet wall will be great with Legions, the 10k and 12k attackers are both good, even the 6k +3k unit has it's uses. The only really bad one is elizabeth. That, or your deck has expressly lost a good majority of it's ability to keep doing it's job for the rest of the game because your breakride turn was too costly. And even then, it's not hard to bounce back from 2-3 retires, as many good players have proven when I've played against them. We already have a lot of mid to late game units in Aqua Force, but the point is to use the rearguards to put on the early pressure so the G3 vanguard can squeeze the life out of them later. That's why Aqua Force works. It's constantly hitting over and over until you bring out the big guns, such as Maelstrom, Glory, Maelstrom R, Revonn, Tetra, so on and so forth. It's made to be a mid to late game deck. That's just how Aqua Force is. On top of that, since when was forcing Perfect Guards a bad thing? I can do the whole early crit thing with Shadows and that only works in the late game as it is. Early crit only gives your opponent Limit Breaks or CB's faster than you. On top of that, if you don't have a perfect gaurd before mid-game, then you probably aren't having the best of luck. Stern is cool, but if the End has anything to say about being "ridiculous" it'd be a big no. Neither of them really hold up anymore, not without Breakriding and even then only the End can truly keep up. Stern's days are gone, sad as it is.